Eaten Away
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Story for Siren's Call To The Dead. Amy Brackner is a new diva fresh out of NXT. When she gets to the main roster, she meets and falls for Randy Orton. However, she has a big problem that's plagued her since her teen years: she suffers from the eating disorder Bulimia. Will Randy find out, and if he does, will he care or will he abandon her?
1. Chapter 1

4/22/15

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story so please bare with me.

You never thought in your wildest dreams that you would be wrestling for the WWE, something you were a fan of since you were a small child. But after six grueling months of training in NXT you were finally granted a contract for the main roster. One thing you weren't counting on was how focused they were on your physical appearance, which you had already had a problem with since your teen years.

You suffer from an eating disorder called bulimia and it's been driving you mad for years. You would sneak food around the house and binge to the point where you had to rush to the bathroom to purge, exactly what you wanted. It disgusted you every time, but you couldn't help but continue the ritual. You loved going to buffets which gave you the freedom to eat as much as you wanted to later release it once you got home.

Why do you do this? Well, your parents weren't the nicest people in the world, and they were always on your case about your appearance. Your complexion, your hair, the way you dress, but mostly your weight. Even if you weighed 120 pounds, which was the proper weight for your height of 5'3 they'd say that you were too fat and ugly. Of course, every other person you came in contact with said that you were pretty and very fit, but you didn't believe them 'cause your parents had corrupted your thinking.

So, when the WWE talent are walking around all fit and healthy looking you can't help but wonder if they have the same problem as you. You doubt it, but you never know. Your first official day was full of nerves and anxiety. You were looking for the Diva's locker room when you bumped into a tall and muscular figure and almost toppled over. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there." said a man's deep voice.

You looked up and recognized him immediately. "No it was my fault. I was looking for the diva's locker room and wasn't watching where I was going. You're Randy Orton, right?" you said in a hurried voice.

Randy smiled slightly and said, "Yes I am. I heard we were getting a new Diva for the roster. Amy Brackner, right?" before offering hand.

Shaking hands I said, "That's me. And as you can probably tell I'm kind of lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the Diva's locker room is, would you?"

You let go and he said, "I do even though I make sure not to go in. One of the other guys did out of curiosity and got his ass whooped. Let me show you." You laughed as you followed Randy just down the hall feeling somewhat stupid not knowing it was right there. Before going in you swapped phone numbers and agreed to go out for dinner that night. You went about your business the rest of the show making friends with a few of the divas, anxiously waiting for your date with Randy later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

4/25/15

You were getting ready for your date with Randy feeling nervous as hell, especially since you didn't know where you were going for dinner. If it was a buffet, you were screwed. You wore a simple black sleeveless dress that ended just below your knees with black flats and no make-up except for some lip gloss and your hair in a high ponytail. Randy was coming to your room to get you in any minute and you were pacing back and forth nervous as hell.

When you heard a knock at the door, you stiffened and gulped before grabbing your purse and going to the door. You took a breath before opening it and seeing a very handsome Randy Orton wearing black pants, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. He looked me up and down and said, "You look beautiful, Amy. Ready to go?"

"Yes." you said timidly before we linked arms and headed to the rental car. After driving and talking for a few minutes, we arrived at the restaurant, that ended up being a Mongolian Barbeque (uh-oh). You suggested a table by the bathroom and luckily Randy didn't question your choice.

You and Randy went to the buffet and you piled your bowl with food, mostly meat and noodles. You didn't want to look at Randy though you just knew that he was looking at you funny as he watched you walk to the barbeque and give the cooks your bowl, who also had weird looks on their faces. As your food cooked, you snuck a peak at Randy and he just watched the chef's move the food around the grill. As soon as your food was done cooking, you grabbed your bowl and headed to the table not bothering to wait for Randy.

When Randy came back with his bowl, he sat down and said, "You must really be hungry." as he twiddled with his chopsticks.

You took your fork and twirled it around your noodles and said, "I am. I have weird eating habits, and have since I was a kid." Randy just nodded not wanting to go too deep in the subject as you both dug into your dinner. 'Bout half an hour later, you were done with your first bowl and went for seconds, bringing back a slightly smaller portion, but still pretty hefty. Randy didn't say anything, but you knew he thought something was really wrong with you.

As soon as you finished eating, you felt nauseous, excusing yourself to the bathroom. It ended up being one of those one-person bathrooms which you felt grateful for. As you started throwing up, you heard a knock on the door and Randy's voice say, "Amy? Are you alright?"

You rinsed out your mouth and walked out and was face-to-face with very worried looking Randy. "Yeah. I just ate too much too fast. No big deal." you said as you walked back to the table where the check and fortune cookies were.

Randy sat down and put his credit card on the tray before giving you a serious look. "Amy, tell me the truth. What was that?"

After the waiter took the tray you took a breath and said, "Since I was a teenager I've been suffering from an eating disorder called bulimia. I stuff myself with food and throw it up afterwards. My parents would always call me fat and ugly so I figured if I did this I'd be prettier, but instead I feel disgusting and sick. I hate it, but I can't stop. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Randy, but now you know why."

You looked down not wanting to see his reaction, expecting him to walk away. A few seconds later, you felt Randy take your hand and squeeze it. You looked up and he had an understanding look on his face. "I don't find you disgusting or sickening at all, Amy. You're a beautiful, talented young woman who's been through hell in her past. While I don't know many people with eating disorders, I do know that it's something that they need help with, just like addiction and other illnesses. I'm willing to help you if you'll let me."

You got the biggest smile on your face and squeezed his hand back saying, "Thank you, Randy, but you don't have to. We barely know each other."

"I didn't say that we'd be getting married or anything like that. Let's at least start as friends and friends do help each other when it's needed. That okay with you?"

You suddenly started crying so Randy got you out of there and hugged you. You cried into his chest for a bit before looking into his eyes and saying, "Sorry, Randy. I don't' know where that came from."

Randy wiped the rest of your tears up and said in a quiet voice, "It's okay. I'm sure this is the first time you've actually told someone about your condition and the first time someone's offered to help you so it's a lot to take in. And like I said, I'm here to help whenever you need it. Even if it's just someone to talk to I'm here."

You sniffled and said, "Thank you, Randy." before leaning up a bit to kiss him on the cheek. As you were pulling away, Randy took your chin and kissed your lips softly. Without even thinking, you put your arms around his neck as his hands rested on your hips as you kissed him back. The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started and neither of you knew what to say.

You were silent on the car ride back to the hotel still in shock from what just happened. When you got back to the hotel, Randy walked you to your room and said once you got to your door, "Amy, I'm sorry for scaring you back there, I don't know what came over me."

You smiled slightly and said, "Maybe it was the voices controlling your actions." with a laugh. "But, on a more serious note, I'm not mad about it, I just didn't expect it. You can say it came outta nowhere." you said with a smirk.

Randy laughed before taking your hand and saying, "Amy, will you consider going out with me again? Maybe a movie next time?"

You nodded and said, "I'd like that. Less temptation 'cause all you can eat places are my downfall by far."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you tomorrow, Amy." Randy said before giving you a peck on the lips before walking away. When you went into your room you plotted on your bed and thought, _Oh my gosh Randy actually stuck by me after learning my awful secret. I can't believe it. And he wants to go out again, God I hope this isn't a trick, but I have to think positive 'cause no one's ever even tried to help me before._

You got up and got ready for bed in a daze, looking forward to the next day so you could see Randy again.


	3. Chapter 3

4/28/15

It had been two weeks since you first started dating Randy and your binge/purge rituals had almost stopped completely, but little did you know that things were about to go downhill in a short period of time.

You were walking through the lobby of the hotel you were staying at for Smackdown and saw Randy standing by the elevator. You were about to call to him when you noticed a woman with brown hair walk up him. You didn't think much of it 'cause you thought it was just a fan.

As you watched them interact, you started getting suspicious. Suddenly, they kissed in plain sight of not just you, but everyone in the lobby. And it wasn't just a peck, but a deep lip lock. Your eyes widened and you ran to a different elevator and headed to your room. You threw your stuff on the bed and called room service, ordering every pasta and dessert dish they had.

As you waited for your food, you sat on the bed and cried into your hands. How could he do this? Why? He had been so sweet and helpful to you and had even asked you to be his girlfriend just a couple days ago. You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a knock at the door. You rushed to answer it and after getting all the food inside, you closed the door, locked it and set all the dishes in a circle around your bed and you sat in the middle devouring each dish in a hasty manner.

When you were done, you hurried to the bathroom and purged with just a push on your stomach. Almost as soon as you finished and started rinsing out your mouth, you heard a knock at the door and Randy's voice call your name. Not wanting to speak to him, you texted _Go away, I don't want to talk to you_ and just laid on your bed. Randy tried calling your phone, but you kept ignoring the calls. Yelling through the door got no answer either.

Finally it seemed he'd given up until ten minutes later the door opened and Randy walked in with a key card in hand. You groaned quietly figuring he'd gone to the front desk saying he'd lost his key card or something. You tried not to look at him, but he gave you no choice as he knelt down next to your bed and titled your chin up so that you had to make eye contact.

"Amy, what's going on? Why are you trying to avoid me?" After a second he said, "And why are there trays all over the place?"

You mumbled something about not being able to help yourself. Randy didn't have to think long before understanding what that meant. "Amy, what happened? You were doing so well."

You started sobbing and managed to say, "I saw you kissing that woman. Who was that? That couldn't have just been a fan. Why would you do this to me, Randy?"

He gulped, took a breath and said, "That was my ex wife. We had a daughter together so I do see her on a regular basis. And as for the kiss, I seriously don't know what came over me. I know that's a lame excuse, but that's all I have. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Amy, I had no idea you were there, but that's another lame excuse that doesn't make up for what I did. What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

You took a breath and said, "Just leave me alone for tonight, Randy. I just need space and time to think."

Randy got up and said, "Okay, Amy I'll leave, but I want you to know that I do love you and that I'm sorry." When you heard the door close you laid in bed thinking about what Randy had said, not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

4/30/15

Author's note: This is the last chapter of the Randy/Amy story. Thank you everyone who's favorited/followed the story and I hope you continue to do so with my other ones.

It had been a weeks since the lobby incident and you had been avoiding Randy as much as possible. You'd say hi to him when you passed him in the hotels and locker rooms, but that was it. He was giving you space like you'd asked and you respected that 'cause you really didn't know what to do. You had had a couple more binge/purge attacks which made you feel worse about the whole thing and you knew you had to make up your mind soon or you'd totally self-destruct.

We were in Nashville, Tennessee for a house show when you found Randy in one of the hallways talking to John Cena, not a close friend of yours, but a friend nonetheless. John walked away as you approached which you found odd, but didn't ask.

"Hey." you said when you got to wear John was standing.

"Hi, Amy. You ready to talk to me?" he said, getting to the point.

You took a breath and said, "Yes, finally. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you lately, but I finally got my head straight. I will forgive you for what happened in the lobby if you promise to tell your ex not to do that again. I don't want you do not see your daughter and I know seeing her means seeing your ex, just please set boundaries with her. I'm a believer in the three strikes you're out rule. You're on strike one so you have two more chances. Mess those up and we're officially done."

Randy waited till you were finished to reply. "I actually did talk to Sam after what happened and I told her that I was taken and that it was wrong of me to allow her to make moves on me and she said she didn't know. She claims that she won't do it again, but she's known to be a bit persistent with that kind of thing so I'll definitely have to be careful. I promise to not do this to you again, Amy. I don't need two more strikes if I mess up one more time I'll leave you alone and let you find someone better. I love you and I want to someday start a life with you. Not any time soon of course, but somewhere down the line."

You smiled and hugged him burying your head into his chest as he hugged you back and kissed the top of your head. When you pulled away he said, "How 'bout we celebrate after the show? Maybe a movie and pizza in my room?"

You nodded and said, "Sounds good." before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

Two years later you and Randy were married with a son named Daniel, who luckily didn't inherit your eating problems. You still deal with it from time to time, but Randy's a huge support system and you really don't know where you'd be without him.


End file.
